


Boughs Break

by heroofkoridai (WonderAvian)



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Catharsis Ending, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Worth Issues, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderAvian/pseuds/heroofkoridai
Summary: "Legend? Where are you going?""Out. I can't hear myself think with all these idiots in here. Why, do you wanna come?""Yeah! I'll be quiet, I promise!""I don't believe that for a second. Fine. Just... don't wander off or cause any trouble, you hear?""Aye-aye sir!"
Relationships: Four & Hyrule (Linked Universe), Legend & Time (Linked Universe), Legend & Warriors (Linked Universe), Legend & Wind (Linked Universe), Warriors & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	Boughs Break

**Author's Note:**

> My head hurts
> 
> Please enjoy

Legend's knees are cold. The hard and unforgiving ground digs into his bare legs. Each and every rain drop is like a shard of ice. It hurts. 

He grits his teeth and bears it. He's the veteran. He's offered up his soul six times before; he can handle a bit of bad weather. 

The pain has to be nothing, _nothing_ compared to what Wind is feeling.

The sailor is limp in his arms. Blood streams from the horrifying wound in the kid's back, staining blue cotton red and making Legend's hands slippery.

It sticks to him like a second skin. He swallows back his revulsion and focuses on pressing down.

Wind makes a choked noise somewhere between a fearful whimper and a groan of pain. The blade in his back vibrates nauseatingly, and something rattles inside his chest. His breath catches in his throat and he gurgles wetly in Legend's ear. 

"Hold on, Wind," Legend begs through his tears. 

It's his fault. He had been watching the sky when he should have been watching the kid. He should have been faster, should have been stronger, should have paid fucking attention. 

He should have seen the brainwashed knights of his Hyrule sneaking up on him. He shouldn't have let Wind be the first to notice and he certainly shouldn't have let Wind push him out of the way of the incoming flying dagger. 

In his mind's eye he sees it again. Stumbling suddenly and not a split second later hearing a sickening _thunk_ as a half foot of serrated steel lodged itself in Wind's back. 

He had whipped around in alarm just in time to see a cloud of red mist spray from Wind's mouth, the force of the impact forcing the air from his lungs. 

Wind had toppled bonelessly forward, and Legend had caught him before he hit the ground. 

Cruel, mocking laughter had echoed.

And everything had gone red. 

Legend had called forth the power of the medallions he wore and enveloped the soldiers in a towering inferno that left nothing but ash and charred bones in its wake. 

Any guilt over such effortless slaughter of human life was drowned out by the injustice the innocent child in his arms had been dealt. 

And so Legend had held Wind close and snarled in righteous fury as everything burned around them. He had buried his face in Wind's hair when the sky opened with its deluge. He had breathed in the smell of the sea and wept. 

It was by some holy miracle Wind had made a keening, broken sound, but Legend had only been struck with hope to have it snatched away again. 

A thousand curses on the soldiers of Hyrule. A thousand plagues on those whose hearts had been turned to darkness by the power they so selfishly sought. He should have corrected his mistakes a long time ago. 

Wind shifts slightly.

"Le... E'en..."

"No, Wind, don't move," Legend orders sharply. "Don't move, just breathe, hang on," but it's useless. 

It's useless because when Wind spasms, chest constricting in an effort to rid itself of invasive blood and grime, it's beyond his control. Short, pained cries are forced from Wind's chapped throat, and tears run down his face and mingle with the crimson rivers. 

Something splatters over the side of Legend's face, into the crook of his shoulder, down his back and down his arm. The sheer warmth of the liquid serves as an electrical shock in the otherwise freezing rain.

All Legend can do is hold Wind close and hope the fit ends soon. Ignore the pitiful, pained sobbing. Ignore fresh torrents of hot, heavy blood. Ignore the jerky writhing that is far too similar to an animal in its death throes. Keep Wind from curling into fetal position and damaging himself any further. 

Legend swears he can feel a rabbit's panicked heartbeat hammering against his ribcage. 

Or maybe that's just Wind's stuttering pulse. 

Legend would rip out his own heart and offer it in exchange if it meant Wind could keep on living. 

But life doesn't work like that. 

The charm Wind always has on his person chimes with distant voices, steadily growing ever nearer. Legend feels himself smile. 

"Help is on its way. You hear me, sailor? They'll find us. We'll get you fixed up, good as new. The Old Man will get a flock of fairies, and the traveller will do his hocus pocus, and we'll all make the best tasting potions just for you, none of that bitter shit all them merchants like to make. So just hang on, okay?"

"H... Hur's. Gran'ma?"

It's not fair. It's just not fair. Why does it always have to be the children that suffer the most at the hands of corruption?

"Why'd you do that, Wind? Why trade your life for mine? I'm the one who is supposed to protect you!"

Wind twitches. His left arm moves like he wants to reassure Legend with a hand on the shoulder, like Legend is the one dying here and not him. His arm flops right back down on the ground.

"I'm not... Letting anyone else d-die... When there's s-something I can d-do about it."

"Well that's too bad, because I'm not letting you die either. Pretty Boy would kick my ass, and then we'd both be dead."

There is no answering chuckle. No huff of air. 

No wet gurgle next to his ear. 

Legend pulls away to look at the kid's face. 

"Wind?"

The kid doesn't answer. Doesn't open his eyes. And, as Legend presses a hand to his chest, doesn't breathe. 

_No_. 

_No no no no no no_ no. 

Legend throws his head back and screams. 

* * *

Legend can't tear his gaze away from his hands. 

They've always been bloodstained. He has fought and slain many enemies, humans and monsters alike. 

Never before has the blood on his hands been that of a child's. Only once before was it the blood of a family member. 

Legend had vowed to never let it happen again. Didn't think it would, since he didn't have any family left but for a sister he never knew existed growing up. 

But things had changed. Things were different now, weren't they? Legend had found a family in a ragtag group of heroes that, though a little frayed around the edges, loved him with every bit of their hearts. 

And Legend had failed in protecting even the youngest of them. 

There is a muffled clinking and rustling of chain mail armour and treaded grass. Legend doesn't glance up from his hands as the Captain stands before him. 

The back of Legend's neck burns. 

A weary sigh.

"You fucked up," Warriors says bluntly. 

Legend nods absently. 

"Mmm."

"At least you admit it. If you didn't, well. I think we both know what I would have done." Warriors glares beseechingly at the heavens. "Fuck..."

Warriors' tone isn't awful, yet Legend still somehow feels like he is being accused of purposely failing to keep his guard up in his Hyrule, and for everything that came after. 

The other man steps forward, holding out a hand hesitantly as if to comfort. There is no blood-free spot left to touch, however, and Warriors lowers his hand in defeat. 

"Legend."

_Fuck off._

"Legend, say something."

A hysterical, bitter laugh bubbles up in his throat. The reminder makes him feel sick all over again. 

"Bit weird, don't you think?"

Warriors furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

Legend sobers. He is cold again, distant once more.

"Weird, isn't it?" His voice is surprisingly steady and composed. "Who would have thought a pipsqueak like Wind could have so much blood in him?"

 _Take the hint, Pretty Boy. And get lost._

Warriors flinches. He stands there, digging his nails into his palms, mouth twitching.

Legend waits for the inevitable explosion. 

It never comes. 

Because instead of yelling, screaming, or hitting him, Warriors simply breathes in and out slowly. Instead of moving away, he sits down next to Legend. 

"I used the power of the medallions, War," Legend says pensively. He can't help but feel ill at ease. "I don't know how. They're only supposed to work when I have the Master Sword."

Warriors shrugs. 

"Maybe you're a little more magic than you thought."

Legend shakes his head. The only magic one around here is Hyrule, and Legend is grateful his successor did not end up like him. 

The only way to get answers would be to ask Sky and hope he knows.

Legend curls his fingers and observes the dried blood cracking and flaking. 

"I don't think I can keep doing this."

Warriors seems to stiffen next to him. He reaches out and tentatively lays his hand on Legend's hair, the pink locks being the only place at least somewhat free of blood. 

"He's going to be fine, you know. He's alive because of you."

Legend snorts derisively at the absurdity of such a claim. 

"He died because of me," he all but spits. 

"And we brought him back," Warriors counters. 

Legend shakes his head. 

"And what if one day you can't? What if one day he's fatally injured and we can't revive him? What then?"

He groans and lets his head fall forward into his bloodstained hands. 

Warriors doesn't reply immediately. His arm hovers awkwardly in the air. He lets it fall. He looks to the other side of the campsite, where the rest of their waking companions are gathered around a single bedroll, murmuring quietly amongst themselves. 

Four is seated next to Hyrule, listening intently as the traveller tearfully lets everything out. The young man, not quite yet an adult, had been hysterical when he couldn't revive Wind with his magic. Now, Four comforts him, correcting Hyrule when he makes panicked assumptions about Wind's health and self-deprecating comments about himself. 

Wind is practically in Twilight's lap. The ranch hand, always the most protective of children, pets Wind's hair with deceptively gentle hands. He is silent as he stares down at the boy, but the way his hands tremble and shake betray his inner turmoil. 

Sky, Time, and Wild are engaged in conversation. Or at least, they seem to be. Wild keeps breaking off and glancing nervously at Twilight, clearly startled by his mentor's swaying composure. Sky plucks at the strings off his harp, starting and stopping different songs as if unsure whether he really wants to play or not. Time is the steadiest, but he doesn't seem upset whenever the other two don't reply. The weariness in his face makes him look older than he really is. 

Warriors only realises he's been staring at the Old Man when Time turns to meet his gaze. It startles him, since he's been staring at Time's blind side, but Time only smiles sadly and bows his head in acknowledgement before turning back to the other two.

And Warriors understands. 

"We mourn."

Legend finally looks up at him. 

"We celebrate his life and remember the moments he shared with us, both good and bad, and we mourn."

Warriors turns to meet Legend's stunned gaze evenly. 

"And may his memory be a blessing, and when we think of him, it will be with all the fondness in our hearts."

Legend breaks. 

He collapses into Warrior's side, grasping at the ridiculous royal blue scarf with shaking fingers and scrunches the material up in his hands. 

Warriors is taken aback by the sudden body clinging to him; the usually stoic, bitter veteran is an incomprehensible mess of gasped apologies and anguished sobs. Once the shock wears off, he wraps his arms around the distraught young man and holds on tight. 

* * *

Legend stands before the door to the room in which his youngest companion sleeps. 

He's scared of going inside. Of what the reaction might be. He fears rejection, of being kicked out. 

He scowls inwardly. It's ridiculous! He owns the entire house! 

Everyone but himself has gone to see sleeping patient already. Warriors has kept vigil at the kid's bedside for the longest time, either reading quietly to the boy in the bed or recounting old tales of a home none of them have yet seen. 

Not one of the stories mentions blood. No violence. No war. 

Warriors speaks of his past with a practised ease Legend envies. Maybe one day he'll ask how. 

It's been a week and Wind still hasn't so much as moved. The atmosphere in the house is understandably sombre. It's a gotten a lot quieter than usual lately. Ever since...

Legend flinches. When he instinctively closes his eyes he wishes the absence of sight could stop him from seeing it. 

But life doesn't work that way. 

"Hey," a voice says gently. 

Legend startles and whirls around, meeting nothing but empty air. Looking down, he finds himself face to face with Four, who is looking up at him with concern that the smithy doesn't bother to hide. 

"What?" Legend snaps defensively.

Four doesn't take offense. They're all used to Legend's bad attitude. That, and the smithy is just too perceptive for his own good. 

"Standing out here isn't going to accomplish anything. I know you're scared, but you need to go in there if you are to ever alleviate your fears."

Four's eye colour has always been impossible to pin down. Now his eyes seem to glow purple in the light that streams through Legend's windows. 

Legend feels like his very soul is being scrutinised. He tears his gaze away. 

"I don't know if I can," he reluctantly admits, because there is no use in lying to the smithy. Any attempt to do so would be seen right through. 

"Yes, you can," Four says, and when he takes Legend's chin in his hand and moves it gently so Legend can see his not unkind expression, his eyes have gone from purple to green. "I know you can. I firmly believe that you will."

"You a fortune teller now, smithy?" Legend drawls wryly. "Making swords and killing monsters not enough for you?"

Four's eyes flash blue.

"You know what isn't enough? You standing out here, hiding like a coward. So quit it with the self-pity party and get in there already!"

The door is opened and Legend is pushed through before he has a chance to snap anything back. He stumbles and catches himself with a curse, waking up the captain, who had been dozing in his chair next to the bed, arms crossed with his chin to his chest. 

"Legend," Warriors says, hastening to attention. 

"Oh, don't look so surprised to see me, Pretty Boy. I'm not gracing you with my presence just to look at you, you know," Legend jibes easily. His smirk falls flat as he registers what just happened, and he turns to glare at the short figure at the door. 

Four smiles cheerily, red eyes twinkling with mirth and something a little sadder. 

"Don't come out until you've talked to him," he says, and Legend gets the impression Four doesn't mean Warriors. "I'll know if you do. And stop being unfair on yourself! If you don't, I'll sick Hyrule on you!"

Four gives them both a cheeky wave that promises trouble as he closes the door behind him. 

Neither veteran nor captain breaks the silence that follows. 

Warriors sits back in his chair. He raises an eyebrow, clearly waiting for other to do something. 

Legend sighs. 

Moving slowly, he kneels on the other side of the bed. He takes in Wind's appearance with haunted eyes. Even healed, Wind's torso is still swathed in bandages. The ends wrapped around his otherwise bare shoulders poke out from underneath the blanket, taunting Legend with their existence.

After a moment's pause, he hesitantly takes Wind's limp hand in his.

"I'm sorry," he starts, and then his breath hitches. 

Warriors jumps when Legend slams a fist onto the bed's wooden edge. 

"Goddess dammit! Haven't I cried enough?!"

Legend lets his head fall onto the blanket and squeezes his eyes shut. 

"It's not fair! IT'S NOT FUCKING FAIR!"

Warriors watches, wide-eyed in speechless horror as Legend unravels before him. 

"Why did it have to be him? Why did you have to take him? WHY DID YOU LET THEM HURT HIM AND NOT ME?!"

Legend's voice cracks and he falls silent. 

"Why," he eventually asks, so quietly Warriors has to strain to hear him, "Why do you hate me so much?"

Legend lifts his head, and his eyes are bloodshot and wet with tears. 

"I'm so sorry, Wind. Don't die for a bitter, jaded bastard like me. I'm not worth it. Please wake up."

Wind's hand seems so small and fragile in his own. So easily broken. 

Legend almost misses it when it twitches. 

"WIND?" 

Warriors falls backwards off his chair. 

Legend doesn't spare him a glance. 

"Wind? You with me, sailor?"

There's a pained groan as Wind comes to. He scrunches up his face and turns his head to the side. 

And he opens his eyes. 

"Legend?"

Wind lets out a startled yelp as he is suddenly swept into a huge hug. He awkwardly pats Legend on the shoulder, confused and a little bit worried. 

"Legend? You okay?"

Legend nods furiously, one arm slung around Wind's back while the other supports the kid's head. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine, sailor."

Warriors, having pulled himself up off the floor, gapes in disbelief. 

"Wind," he breathes. He hurries over and lays a hand on Wind's bedraggled curls, to reassure himself that what he is seeing is real. 

Wind stares at a spot on the wall behind Warriors. He blinks rapidly and looks away, looking up at just who is addressing him. 

"Hi Wars."

Warriors barks out a teary laugh. 

"Hello, little brother."

Legend pulls away, his arms falling to carefully hold Wind by the shoulders. He takes in a deep breath, and his overjoyed expression hardens. 

"Wind," he says slowly, and he waits until he is absolutely certain the sailor is listening. "Don't ever do that again. Do you understand?"

Wind frowns. 

"Do what?"

"SAVE MY LIFE!" Legend shouts, and he chokes on a sob. "Not if it means sacrificing yourself. Never for me, Wind, never. I'm not worth it."

"Legend..."

Legend shakes his head. He avoids looking at Wind. He doesn't want to see the disappointment he fears he'll find. 

Warriors doesn't seem to have a problem with talking quietly to Wind, explaining what Legend cannot. 

Legend hates himself for lacking that kind of courage. 

What kind of hero is he if he can't even look a recovering child in the eye and say, _my God, I'm glad you're alive?_

A worthless one. 

"You are not worthless!"

Legend startles. He stares at Wind with wide eyes.

Wind is glaring at him. The genuine outrage present in the kid's face is a far cry from the pout they have all found amusing so many times before. 

Wind jabs a finger in Legend's chest, emphasising each word. 

"You. Are. Not. Worthless."

"Wind..." Legend croaks. 

"You are not worthless! Say it! Say you are not worthless!"

"Wind, I'm..."

"No! Say it!"

Legend can't help it. He smiles. 

"I am not worthless."

Wind claps his hands. 

"Again! Louder!"

"I am not worthless!"

"I can't hear you!"

"I AM NOT WORTHLESS!"

Wind beams with the light of the sun. It's his turn to envelop the other in a hug. 

"You are always worth it. You are worth just as much as we are. You are an amazing, beautiful person, and I would do it all over again in a heartbeat."

Legend rests his head on Wind's shoulder. He stares at the closed door tiredly. 

"That's what I'm afraid of. You shouldn't have to. A child should never have to experience such pain. A child should never have to die."

Wind doesn't say anything. 

"Wind?"

"He's asleep," Warriors whispers. 

"Leaning on me?" Legend grumbles irritably. He withdraws from the now limp hug and settles Wind back under the covers. 

Warriors eyes are haunted as he watches Legend tuck Wind in with obvious care. 

"He exhausted himself already. Honestly, I'm surprised he lasted even this long."

"He's going to last a long time yet if I have anything to say about it," Legend swears. 

Warriors comes to a decision. Moving around to the other side, he slips onto the bed. He lays on his back next to Wind and closes his eyes. 

"We have a lot to talk about, vet. But first, I am going to stay by my brother's side until he is ready to fight again. Are you staying or going?" 

Legend nods silently.

He climbs onto the bed and rolls to face the kid. 

Wind reaches out and latches onto Legend, subconsciously seeking comfort and to comfort even in his sleep. 

And Goddess dammit, Legend lets himself cry. Maybe he has a few more tears to shed today.

* * *

A mouse-like creature scuttles across the windowsill. Pulling a pin sized sword from underneath their cloak, they work open the latch.

A sphere of pink light flies down from above. 

Together, they open the window just enough for the former to slip through. 

"All clear?" Four asks.

"Yep," Hyrule confirms. "No sign of them." 

"Good." Four sighs in relief, eyes swirling back to the odd mix that makes a whole. "They needed no interruptions."

He pauses, a finger to his pointed nose as he considers the scene he'd spied on. 

"Though, I think Wind might have seen me."

Hyrule chuckles nervously. 

"Well, hopefully he'll just think he was dreaming or seeing things, yeah? He should still be pretty tired."

Four shrugs. 

"I doubt it, since I've shown him the minish before. It shouldn't matter though; I doubt Wind would mind."

 _He's a good kid!_ Red adds, and Four nods internally. 

Hyrule flutters from side to side, up and down. 

_Some nervous fairy instinct, perhaps?_ Vio hypothesises. 

_Probably,_ Four replies, because Red is still thinking fond things about Wind, Blue is grumbling in impatience, and Green's attention is somewhere else entirely.

And who knows what Shadow is doing? 

Planning a mysterious disappearance for the this Hyrule's guards, most likely. 

Four claps his hands together.

"Well, no use worrying about that now. Shall we go?"

Hyrule nods. He holds out his hands, and Four takes them with a grin.

"Up we go," Hyrule says, and he carries Four to the roof. 

Four chitters in delight. He's tempted to swing back and forth, but he doesn't want to risk his friend's ire. A foot above the roof, he lets go of Hyrule's hands, rolling expertly and landing on his feet. 

"Hey!" Hyrule still yelps, but he's smiling. 

"I'm like an ant," Four says cheerily. "Drop me from the Palace of Winds, and I'll get right back up again."

The earth shifts with a _no, that's not right,_ but a gentle brush of air soothes it. 

"Yeah, well, good for you," Hyrule says as he flutters to a stop on the edge of the roof, wings gradually stilling at his back. "Not all of us can shrink and are suddenly granted invincibility, you know."

"Whoa, hey now, I never said that," Four defends, but he joins Hyrule on the edge anyway. 

Hyrule stares out at the land before him that came before him, and worries. 

"Are they gonna be okay?"

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm sure they'll be fine," Four reassures easily, studying his clawed feet. 

Hyrule fidgets with the material that covers his palms and the back of his hands. "I just wish Legend didn't have to go through so much," he mumbles. "Then maybe he wouldn't put himself down so much. It's hard to get through to him sometimes."

"Aren't we all a bit like that?" Four comments absently, but he shakes his head. "If there is anyone out of us that our vet will listen to, it's you, traveller."

"Thanks, smithy." Hyrule smiles weakly. "But I don't think I can convince him of his worth on my own."

Four hums in thought. 

"We'll all have a little talk with him. And the sailor, and the captain, too. I'm sure the others will be delighted to know Wind is awake, in any case."

Hyrule nods, and his smile seems a little more genuine. He stands and stretches, wings thrumming to life. 

"Well, we'd better go then. They'll be back soon, and we should probably be human-sized before they see us."

He offers a hand to Four, but Four waves him away. 

"I'll be okay. There's something I want to do first. I'll see you in there soon."

Hyrule gives him a puzzled look, but nods in acknowledgement anyway. He makes a clumsy salute and zips away, gone in an instant. 

Four blinks at where the pink light was just a moment before. Shaking his head, he looks to skyline, to the dip in the road. 

Four armed figures slowly come into view, arms laden with goods from the town despite the endless storage space in the tablet Four knows is hanging at Wild's hip. 

With a flick of his feather-like tail, Four sneaks under the gap again and scurries around the edge of the room. He stops and looks back when he reaches the hole in the wall he entered from in the first place. 

Legend, Wind, and Warriors are fast asleep. Warriors has since turned onto his side, and has an arm stretched out over the other two. The tension of before is gone. It's peaceful now, watching them. 

_What are we going to say?_ Red wonders pensively, embers glowing faintly.

 _Only what we need to,_ Green assures, even though he too worries, gales quieter than usual. 

_This stinks,_ Blue scowls, bitterly shaking his head, waves churning. _We're already burdened enough._

 _We're good at keeping secrets,_ Vio points out, deadpan, mountains looking down in judgement. _One more won't break us._

Shadow can't say anything, but he makes his discontent known from where he is cast against the wall, folding his arms and tapping his feet. 

_Guys,_ Four says, and they all focus on him. _I know. It sucks. But we are not alone this time._

Hyrule calls his name from downstairs.

Four smiles. 

_It will be okay._

* * *

Later, Legend asks Time if he still has the knife. 

If Time is startled by the odd question, he doesn't show it. Instead, he merely nods, walking away in one moment and reappearing the next, cursed blade in hand. 

"What do you intend to do with it?" he questions carefully, watching Legend hold the knife in different positions, getting used to its weight and balance. 

"Nothing," Legend says blithely. He eyes the blade with distaste, noting the recent absence of any blood stains. He pockets it and smirks wearily. "I've already got more than enough sharp things to last me a lifetime. This one will simply serve as a... Memento. Of what I could have lost, and yet what I still have."

Time respectfully inclines his head. He walks away, leaving Legend to contemplate his experiences in silence. 

Later still, when everyone has gone to bed for the night, Legend sneaks out on his own, heading for the castle. His fingers brush against the steel of the knife as he thinks over the explanation he plans on giving to his sister. 

He and Zelda have a lot to talk about. 

It's time Legend made peace with his mistakes. 

The wind carries the scent of the sea, many leagues and worlds away. It feels like it might rain soon. 

Under the light of the moon, everything seems so peaceful. Soon, it will be. Legend breathes in the cool night air and smiles. 

**Author's Note:**

> Rip Twi Wi and Sky I'm so sorry I couldn't give you boys a spotlight I'm just so tired my head feels like its going to implode lmao maybe I'll try and add something later tata for now lol


End file.
